Rude Awakening
by The Silent Insomniac
Summary: A bored Chibimon discovers a fun way to wake up Daisuke Motomiya. One-shot.


**Preamble:**

[1] About 1,280 words long.

[2] I came up with this while I was writing a scene in the 14th chapter of my main fic, _The Interloper_. Granted, we all know how playful Veemon of _Zero Two _is, especially in his baby form, Chibimon. Though the events in this one-shot will be (or was, once my 14th chap. is done) briefly mentioned in dialogue, in retrospect, further rumination made me conclude it was worthy of a one-shot. I'm pretty sure you (my readers) have had some rude awakenings in the past, especially those arising from friendly pranks. Hopefully you guys can relate to Daisuke's frustration when he tries to get back at Chibimon. XD I certainly did (though the experience itself was quite unsettling: waking up to a body slam did NOT feel good. LOL)

[3] This is my first shot at a comedy-oriented story, so please bear with me if it's not that funny. Enjoy the one-shot though! :D

* * *

Three years have passed since the final battle with BelialVamdemon.

The world had changed significantly by then. Digimon had begun emerging in the Real World, filling it up with a massive growth in population. It was unclear as to why it had happened, but Koushirou Izumi of the Twelve postulated the barriers between the two worlds—Real and Digital—were degraded permanently by the possessed Oikawa's actions.

Though everything was peaceful, though the two worlds were not threatened by any force of darkness, the Chosen Children led busy lives. On one side, they had to deal with school and relationships with each other. On the other, they had to deal with politics and other issues dealing with the cultivation of a harmonic coexistence between humans and digimon.

Daisuke Motomiya was fast asleep. A young teenager, about 14 years old, he was now a 2nd year junior high school student.

The Child of Miracles' snoring and random babbles kept Chibimon awake, whose small form pouted in annoyance. Daisuke never really changed. Sure, he got more mature, but the kid was still swooning over Hikari, despite the fact his varsity status in the high school's football team made him popular—really popular—with the other females in his school.

"Oh, Hikari," rambled Daisuke in his sleep, as if it came right on cue. "I love holding you in my arms…"

Chibimon rolled his eyes. _Oh, brother_. Daisuke (with Veemon attached) hung out occasionally with the younger ones among the Twelve, though he normally gravitated towards Hikari during such times. The blue digimon, a shrunken Veemon with stubs for hands and feet, stifled his own laughter, recalling that Takeru was **always** beside Hikari whenever they met up.

His human half was fighting a losing battle there, mused Chibimon. _If only you were closer to Jun_, he speculated. Chibimon was outgoing with the rest of the Motomiya household, developing a cordial relationship with his older sister, who would obviously know what advice to give to his love-stricken partner.

Now that he thought about couples, the digimon's mind wandered to the thought of Patamon and Tailmon. _That's another case_, he ruminated. Patamon liked the white cat, but was too shy to admit it. Observation from the previous meetings told Chibimon Tailmon's feelings were mutual. He shook his head, making a mental note to force a direct confession from Patamon, even if he had to kick him to do it. _If I remember, that is_. The two were cute together. Chibimon was never interested in all that romance crap, out of either preference for a fun, _carpe diem_ life with his partner, or plain immaturity, considering he _was_ merely four years old.

.

.

.

Boredom struck Chibimon again.

He glanced at the digital clock standing on the bedside table. It was 8.30 in the morning. His partner was still as dead as a log, save for the snoring and random mumbling. For once the small digimon wanted to spend the day outside with Daisuke, and Daisuke alone. They were partners, after all. Best friends. _More like brothers_, retorted another voice in his head.

He blinked.

Wait a minute. There **was** a way to wake up the teenager beside him. And it was a fun one. A mischievous smirk curled on Chibimon's face. _I'm gonna enjoy this._

Moving from his position, the tiny digimon pushed the sheets off his body and waddled towards Daisuke's face. He stared at the teen's countenance, which were now marked by some pimples. _Ah, puberty._

Chibimon took a deep breath. _It's now or never_. He prodded Daisuke until he stirred. The teen chuckled softly, murmuring, "No, Hikari, I don't think we should do this."

One of the digimon's red eyes twitched. He gave the teen a light slap, snapping him out of his dream. The slits that were Daisuke's eyes fluttered and soon opened, revealing his brown-black irises. "Mmm," he groaned. "Hi, Chibimon."

"Daisuke," he whined, "I'm bored. Let's go out and do something."

"I'm too sleepy," retorted the Child of Miracles. "Gimme another hour or something…"

"Maybe this will wake you up." Chibimon cleared his throat and opened his mouth, giving his own partner a long, wide lick, leaving the teen with a very wet—and a very sticky—face.

Daisuke responded **immediately**, sitting up the moment Chibimon was finished. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! What the?"

Chibimon couldn't help but roll and laugh at the sheer amount of dribble cascading down his partner's visage.

As for Daisuke, the teen was stupefied. The smell was tremendous and when he brought his hand to his face, feeling the foreign substance, it was slimy and it stuck to him.

Chibimon counted down.

_Three._

_Two._

_One…_

"OH MY GOD!" Daisuke flipped. "GROSS!" He immediately went for a pillow and wiped his own face. "CHIBIMON!"

"Looks like it worked," remarked the digimon. His eyes widened when Daisuke lifted the same pillow and slammed it down on him. Chibimon dodged it and landed on the floor, beads of sweat dropping down his head as he watched Daisuke shuffle towards him, his eyes twitching. _It worked a liiiitttttllee too well._

"You're gonna pay for that," the teenager announced, leaping towards Chibimon.

Chibimon jumped and barely avoided Daisuke's hands. He shot a glance towards the door and saw it was left ajar. _Hurray for Daisuke's negligence!_ Chibimon waddled towards the only exit as if his life depended on it.

Daisuke was quick to recover, seizing a pillow. "GET BACK HERE!" He tried to hammer the digimon again but missed.

"Gotta catch me first!" taunted Chibimon, sticking out his tongue. _This is fun._

"RAAARR!" roared Daisuke, chasing Chibimon out of his own room.

Chibimon kept evading his partner's attempts to smack him with a pillow. Despite the human's speed, Chibimon's small size enabled him to evade his attacks. Before he could turn into the living room, the tiny digimon felt Daisuke's hands lift him up from the floor. Daisuke turned him around, and they made eye contact. Chibimon beamed meekly. Daisuke had a malevolent grin. "You are **so** dead."

The Chosen hummed. "Hmm… I don't think so!"

"And why's that?" questioned Daisuke, confidence welling up from within.

Chibimon licked him **again**, forcing Daisuke to drop him. "BWAAAARRRGGHHH!" Daisuke sprinted to the bathroom, picking up some paper towels.

_That's why_, snickered the blue digimon, plodding into the living room. He saw Jun Motomiya sitting down on the couch, her eyes glued to the television.

"_Professor Samuel Oak has just arrived at the Narita International Airport, receiving a warm welcome from Tokyo's own Akihiro Kurata, one of the world's most respected experts on the monsters commonly called digimon. With humble beginnings in Pallet, a small town in Texas, Professor Oak is a renowned biologist from Brown University, an Ivy League university in Rhode Island. Professor Oak will be researching the digimon with Dr. Kurata and his team in a joint project between Japan and the United States…"_

Chibimon jumped into Jun's lap, startling Daisuke's older sibling. "Ah!"

"Jun, help!" he cried.

Jun was immediately concerned. "Chibimon, what's wrong?"

Chibimon did the best he can to portray fear. "It's Daisuke…"

She fumed. "Did my brother do something to you again?"

As if on cue, Daisuke stomped into the living room. "CHIBIMOOONNN!"

Jun stood up, holding Chibimon in her arms. "Daisuke Motomiya! What the hell are you—?"

Before she could complete her sentence, a pillow struck Jun's face. Daisuke had hurled it towards Chibimon, not knowing he was under his sister's protection. What happened next would've been gentler had Daisuke been accurate with his throw. Unfortunately, Daisuke, being a football player, had a really bad aim when it came to hurling objects.

Worse, the pillow that hit Jun was the same one he used to wipe Chibimon's spit from his face. It was still damp when it made impact. Chibimon trembled when he saw Jun's livid glare.

"DAAAAIIIIIISSSSUUUUKKKEEEEE!"

In all his life, Chibimon has never seen a human punch so hard.

.

.

.

Another mischievous thought ran through his mind. _I wonder what'll happen if I do that again... in front of Hikari._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

[4] If you noticed the news byte with "Akihiro Kurata" and "Professor Oak" right before Chibimon interrupted Jun, this is simply a reference to my fic. ^_^


End file.
